zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Matt
Matthew Kowalewski is Youtube personality that was a member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu along with Pat, Woolie and Liam. He is the owner of the Zaibatsu YouTube channel, TheSw1tcher. His Twitter account is @MattMcMuscles, his Tumblr account is realestmatt and his Twitch account is MatthewMcMuscles. Matt's current primary YouTube is Matt McMuscles. Description Matt was Pat's foil, and as such, he ws not nearly as smart or good as Pat at video games, especially when it comes to navigating. However, Matt often fucked with Pat, and frequently got him with savvy and well-timed "your mom" jokes, although they died down substantially as time went on He is a smooth ladies man who is both charismatic and charming. He is extremely patriotic towards America, despite being Canadian. In episode fifty of the Super Best Friendcast, Pat stated that Matt was stupid, to which the latter agreed, making it canon, according to Pat and Woolie. Known Aliases *Matt McMuscles *Matt McFUCKINGMuscles (StarPyrate, Stream, 9/25/2018) *AmeriMatt *The American Dream *Rocky *White Thunder * Mattato * Criminal Upper * Matteo *Punishment *Mattster Jettster *Race McWar *The Switcher *Simpsons McFartgas *Special K Quotes See the rest at the Matt's Quotes page Trivia *Matt's birthday is August 27, 1983, making him the oldest Zaibatsu member. *Matt is Canadian by birth, however, his mother was born in the United States making him a dual citizen. Due to this, he was teased for his American citizenship at school and by his Canuck friends. He's half-Polish too. His father is from Poland. *Matt's nickname in high school was "The Switcher", hence the name of his channel. This began when Matt and his friend were running to get the subway, and Matt missed the train whilst his friend caught it. Matt then got the next train along and then caught a bus to school, while his friend opted to walk. Matt ended up at school before his friend, who then remarked "How'da... What? You're like The Switcher". *Matt originally asked Woolie to do the Kirby's Epic Yarn video with him, but Woolie was too busy watching a stream of Super Street Fighter 4 to care, so Matt instead got Pat to do it with him, thus giving birth to the original Two Best Friends Play. * Matt failed two courses in college due to an addiction to Animal Crossing. *Matt, prior to founding the channel worked as a QA (Quality Assurance) tester for multiple games. *Matt has had and has multiple pets during the course of his channel's run. *In part twenty-six of the Chrono Trigger playthough Pat says Matt went to school for an art major. Later it was revealed Matt went to art school with now fellow Zaibatsu member, Woolie, who went for the same degree. *Matt edits all the Machinima videos while Pat handles the LP's he's in and Matt and Woolie split the chore on their videos. *On December 16, 2016, Matt announced that he was taking a break from Super Best Friends Play and would return at a later date. Thus beginning the "Matt Retrieval Arc". Matt returned to the channel on January 25th, 2017 for the start of the Resident Evil 7: Biohazard LP. See the rest at the Matt's Trivia page Gallery matt.png Matt Intro.png Matt Real Life.png See the rest at Matt's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Matt